


ANNOYANCE

by seeninisaw



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeninisaw/pseuds/seeninisaw
Summary: Se Ni Ni is a 20 year old girl new to the k-pop industry as a member of the group called 'Bullets', recently formed by Bighit Entertainment.Se NiniMin YoongiPark ChanyeolCameo appearance by other idols.Date of Beginning- 15th April 2019





	1. Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Thank you for dropping by, hope you like the novel.
> 
> About the book-
> 
> · It revolves around a 20 year old girl (or lady), Se Nini, who has always been very ambitious and hard-working to become an idol. She is competitive and kind at the same time, a perfect blend of every trait that you can find in a person. 
> 
> · It involves a six to seven years age gap (you know what i mean)
> 
> · If anyone finds the contents to be disturbing or distressing, please don't continue reading it and you are always welcome to drop your opinion in the comments section or message me directly.
> 
> · The characters are fictional and imaginative. The characters aren't real life idols after all and I don't intend to disrespect them in any manner being a huge fan of theirs myself.
> 
> · This is written for fun so read it in that light as well. 
> 
> From the author-
> 
> · Please let me know how you feel about the forthcoming chapters
> 
> · You can suggest plot changes in the story or new plot ideas that you might want me to write about.
> 
> · Feel free to talk to me and it will be well appreciated if you guys aren't silent readers. But even if you are, enjoy the story.
> 
> :)

Our K-Pop group called 'Bullets' consists of six girls, PyuRi being the eldest and SeokNa being the youngest. I was just elder to SeokNa and younger than all others. The age differences in our group did not lead to any awkwardness, thanks to them being good natured. Also I was the last one to join hence everyone else was more trained than me but my manager said that it was because I already had all the pre-requisites of being an idol. I wasn't very surprised by this comment of hers since I had been dreaming to become an idol one day, not just an idol but a very successful one. From talent to behavior and etiquette, I had ingrained in my personality everything that I could understand was necessary. Since all these traits are in my personality, whatever I say I truly believe it since it's my brain that I'm speaking out and hence there aren't any double standards or lies. That is how I prefer to live- to be myself and love my flaws and perfections.

The eldest ones were Pyuri and Minna who had been receiving training for three years were talented. I honestly was impressed, not intimidated though. Seokna has received it for an year and it's been half an year for me. We debuted two months back and everything, from fan following to critics, everything has escalated. It was something I could assess would happen so things did not come as much of a surprise to me. The practices, the interviews and variety shows, the fan meets- I sort of could fathom the new developments since I had been working for all this. It is overwhelming, exciting but bland in the same moment. This schedule, apart from fan meets, was something I had been doing for years now on a regular basis. But each passing day made me happy and satisfied with myself obviously leading to even more confidence boost. I knew how to remain humble and not get over-confident. I knew my roots and my journey till here and that made me humble since the journey wasn't an easy one. Everyone has problems and I had too and that darkness is why I can look at the light and brightness and be happy that I overcame it.

Today is yet another day that I stared at myself for too long in the mirror leading me to think about my life. I should get going since it's a big night after some hours. All six of us have individual rooms in our dormitory, a common green room where all the make-up and most of preparations take place, a common living room, kitchen and dining area though kitchen and dining areas haven't been used that often. A bell rang indicating that the manager had instructions to give so all of us left our rooms and went to the living room and smiled to each other. We are a group that respects individuality but when it comes to others trying to harm any of us, we are like one family. We respect each other, whether elder or younger and that is another boon for me.

"So the costumes have arrived..." and our faces were lit. I simply smiled unlike Seokna and Minna who squealed together. "It's nice you're excited and everything but remember to be careful, as I've told you all before. It is MAMA and all groups will be present, many eyes and cameras will be on you all too since you've made good progress. Maintain your poise and composure and be the wonderful talented ladies you are. The theme as you know is spring, since your debut and the only album was Spring so reflect spring in your behaviours too. Be fresh and radiant and carry yourselves well. I know you all know this but you've come far and I'm proud of you and today is a big night. Go to the green room and the makeup artists are there and the costume designers too so they'll help you, you know how. I'll be accompanying you but have your meal first, don't eat too much since I don't want to see any one of you puking or anything. Just refrain from doing anything that might cause trouble, okay?" we nodded and replied with a "Yes, we understand" after Inha, our manager ended her instructions or low-key speech.

We walked to the dining, ate a little, went back to our rooms clad well into our costumes and then green room. Four hours was what it took to get ready from head to toe. I had long hair that reached my thigh so I preferred them tied neatly into either a bun or ponytail most of the time. Since I got them straightened, they were easier to handle. Though I pressed upon getting a bun my hair dresser said that a high pony-tail suited the costume better and who was I to deny when it came to looking my best and confident at important places. And it did look great.

Since our group had a vibey and pleasant concept as the debut concept which was unlike what K-Pop groups usually do, our costumes varied too. While everyone else wears shiny or glimmered fashionable clothes, we had elegance that seeped through our appearances and it was what was required. We wore things that were comfortable to us, than to force ourselves into something that only others usually wore or did. It isn't wrong to say that 'Bullets' has a more open-minded ideologies and freedom than what most enjoy in the industry. We dare to be ourselves and that is what caught many people's eyes and we are very well appreciated and of course criticized for it too. We were strong, elegant, talented, confident, bold and most of all, ourselves. 

 

 

Word count: 966

Hello dear reader.

Do let me know how you find the story-line and everything else. New plot suggestions and opinions about the already written ones are welcomed. Always feel free to express and preferably don't be silent readers. 

Thank you for sparing your time.

Have a great day/ night.


	2. MAMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Bullets' go to the MAMA and Nini meets her mentors.

The artists had made sure to expose my prominent collar bones and long hair at their best. I wore long dangling silver earrings, silver rings that complemented my look, long heels making my height a major aspect of my intimidating personality, light makeup to make my actual beauty shine more, more on the eyes to again bring out my beautiful features like my eyes. All six of us had our own beautiful features and our costumes and makeup had made sure to make them look more noticeable and prominent. We were different but very similar in our theme. It wasn't like a grand opening or something but it is the MAMA, the biggest things happened here and changed everyone's lives in a night's time. This place was magic- it had laughs and happiness and tears and dejection too.

We entered the closed large hall led by our manager, carrying ourselves well and smiling throughout. I was excited in all reality and my face showed that though very less intensity on the surface since I knew how to control my feelings and not show them. Well, everyone has to have this trait to be an idol in all honesty. It would be an understatement to say that people were looking at us because they weren't, they were practically staring at us as if aliens had come (lol) and we were aware of that- we dressed differently, our music was different, our characteristics and concept was different too and definitely since we were new faces to the K-Pop industry and first timers to MAMA. Our manager directed us to sit where most of BigHit's groups surrounded us. We weren't familiar with them though since they were well established groups and we had only practiced. The award ceremony was going to start after a long time and we did nothing but feel awkward from the inside but pass friendly smiles too all those who had been ogling at us all this time. I have listened to each one of these groups and admiration laced through my gazes as I looked across the hall, at different tables, people that I've always looked up to and learnt everything I knew today from. I know it would be just weird af if I walk up to my favourite ones to ask for an autograph. I definitely will get criticized and they might not even know me. But that's how I was- I did whatever used to come in my mind whether it was embarrassing or not because I'm not the types to want to regret later on.

"I'm going to ask for an autograph" I said and instantly everyone's eyes widened.

"You what?!" Pyuri retorted.

"Sksksk.. I am going." I smiled to all of them and stood up, carrying my sling purse. "See you in some time."

"But where will they sign?" Seokna asked in doubt. I smiled an patted the purse that hung across my chest, resting on my right thigh. "Ohh" she remarked in realisation.

"Haha Nini, you still carry that thing?" Yoori, the immediate elder of mine in the group asked. And I cheekily smiled, showing my 32s.

"It's not like we can stop you but be careful. You might end up being criticised a whole lot by tomorrow morning." Pyuri added. I nodded and traced a path to EXO's table. I knew what might come tomorrow but I knew for sure that this was something what I had always dreamt of doing- meeting my mentors and inspirations. So I wasn't gonna back away, not now, not after giving my heart and soul to become this.

All eight of them were there but there was one person, this one person that I've always had as an inspiration and an article of admiration- Park Chan Yeol. I was walking up to them and everyone looked at me as if I was doing the weirdest thing in this world but I didn't care. I could see all 8 of them realising and pinching each other to convey what was happening- I was walking to them. They tensed and sat in more poise and like gentlemen and basically, shut their dorky jokes and laughs. Chanyeol was the last one to notice since his back faced me all this time but he didn't look around like the other seven had and had been playing it cool. My insides were flipping and giggling. I was nervous would be the biggest understatement of the year. EXO has been my dream- I wanted my first concert to be EXO's, I admired all the members and loved their music whether the vocal line or the rap, they excelled. They were the ones that got me through many tough times and they, I'm sure, are oblivious of all that they are and all that they've done so far and I was grateful that they existed.

I stood in front of their table and bowed a 45 degrees "Um... A very good evening to all of you. I'm Nini from the 'Bullets'. Sorry for disturbing you. Since we debuted a few months back itself you might not know me but thank you for being, just existing. Your music has been a thing for me to hold on to for the longest time in my teenage and I still admire all of you and your music. I just wanted to say that I wish you an amazing future and I was wondering if I could get autographs... hehe" I smiled cheekily and though everyone was caught off guard, I could see they smiled genuinely.

 

Word count: 930

Should i write longer chapters? I would like to know what you feel about it so please keep commenting and helping me grow as a writer and give you better matter to read. Give a star if you like it and mentioning your feelings about it are warmly welcomed.

Thank you for sparing your time.

Have a great day/ night.


	3. EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nini interacts with EXO and finds out that they appreciate the 'Bullets'

I stood in front of their table and bowed a 45 degrees "Um... A very good evening to all of you. I'm Nini from the 'Bullets'. Sorry for disturbing you. Since we debuted a few months back itself you might not know me but thank you for being, just existing. Your music has been a thing for me to hold on to for the longest time in my teenage and I still admire all of you and your music. I just wanted to say that I wish you an amazing future and I was wondering if I could get autographs... hehe" I smiled cheekily and though everyone was taken by surprise, I could see as they smiled genuinely.

"Sure" Sehun said nodding and smiled. He sat on the other end of their open circle. So the mini autograph book that I always carried came to some use today. I looked at all of them one by one and they began talking to me.

"Actually we know you and that you debuted two months back." Xiumin said and I was honestly caught off-guard.

"Oh hehe really?" I asked shyly.

"Yes. We've listened to your music too and it's undeniably refreshing. I must say we are fans too." Baekhyun replied.

"That's really flattering. That means a lot" I bowed as I replied totally flustered at the moment

"So who is your bias Nini-ssi?" Baekhyun giggled mischievously and asked. "All of you are, sunbae" I nodded my head and said. That was hell of a diplomatic answer and well, a lie and Baekhyun caught me as he snickered nodding continuously as the book was passed onto him.

"Thank you so much for supporting us. It means a lot to see our fans and hear from them." Suho said and I smiled to him

"It's my pleasure to be able to reach out to you."

\--

"Jongdae sunbae, your solo album is beautiful. Congratulations for the success." I appreciated

"What song mesmerises you the most, Nini-ssi?"

"Portrait of you."

"Ahh.. you have a nice music taste" and I giggled at his cocky remark.

"haha yes, yes sunbae. I really admire all of your music."

"My favourite from your album is the introductory song."

"yes sunbae, I see. It has gained much more appreciation than the rest of them."

"Chanyeol likes the 4th track th most"

"wow that's rare and that one is the one that I personally worked a lot on"

"Yes.. your vocals outshine in it a lot and ive heard that the music production was also done by you"

"yes sunbae. It is my original track that I made when I was in the 11th grade and the company found it good enough to be put in our album."

"That's very impressive."

\--

"D.O. sunbae I recently watched your movie and I loved it."

He blushed and showed his heart-shaped smile and asked "Are you interested in acting as well, Nini-ssi?"

"Yes, I've been pursuing performing arts since a long time back and following your footsteps and received the Seoul International Youth Film Festival Best Rising Actor"

"Yes, we know- "

"You do?" Now everybody's eyes looked at his red flushed face as he said something he probably shouldn't have.

After gaining his composure and taking over the charge of the situation Baekhyun spoke up "It's because Chanyeol-ssi here likes to listen to diverse music and he listens to new groups as well. I must say he is the biggest fanboy of the 'Bullets' of all 8 of us."

"Oh I see.." I trailed off. I finally looked at Chanyeol and he was confident, smart and intimidating. I smiled at him and he nodded slightly. "Thank you Chanyeol sunbae" and he smiled. Those were the only words that I exchanged with him. It was him, the last one who had to give me an autograph and I couldn't speak anymore. This was it. My heart and sanity died the moment our eyes locked and he handed me the autograph book and I smiled my biggest smile. I thanked all of them one-by-one and left after saying "It is great to meet my inspirations after a long wait and effort. Hope you all good health and wonderful lives."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too and hope we get along well in future too." Baekhyun replied while everyone else smiled and nodded along.

"Thanks sunbaes." I said and walked over to my table. Now that I sat, breathing finally, I sighed. The number of glares I was receiving was tremendous.

\--

"So..? spill the tea." Seokna eagerly waited for me to respond while I was grinning cheekily. I looked over to their table again and now I saw Jongin in place of Chanyeol and Chanyeol seated next to Baekhyun while I think I caught him stealing a glance over to us... or me? I bet I'm overthinking stuff. I should focus on our group and our music, talk to these other 5 girls I have around me.

"Patience, lass." I cocked as I mischievously looked into her eyes.

"Chen likes the title track the most while Chan likes the 4th track a lot" I leaned in and whispered so nobody except the 6 of us could hear.

"OH my- What do you mean, they listen to us?" Minna asked dumbfounded.

"Hell yes and I am surprised." I giggled and sat straight, resting my back on the chair.

"Daebak! This is thebiggest tea of my life" Pyuri said and I giggled at how kiddish they wereacting. It was an exciting thing, well. I still can't get those ten minutes out of my head. So dreamy, I know. 

 

Word count: 944

I would like to know what you feel about it so please keep commenting and helping me grow as a writer and give you better matter to read. Give a star if you like it and mentioning your feelings about it are warmly welcomed.

Thank you for sparing your time.

Have a great day/ night.


	4. The Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Bullets' get recognized of their hard-work and a new problem arises for Nini. 'Who' do you think that problem is ?

I still can't get those ten minutes out of my head. So dreamy, I know. I came back to my present and I knew EXO talked about us, or I since they kept glancing over but I felt like apart from them and many others someone was watching me. Someone on the left, I glided my gaze over the room to look at what was onto my left as I saw BTS sitting on the table just next to ours and I knew who was looking at me, the person who shifted his gaze to the water bottle in front of him and shook his head with a "tsk" erupting from him. What was that for? Did I do something wrong? Hold on, why am I being so conscious about it? He's my literal sunbae- we have the same company and it was much like one family so it should matter, right? Let's just shrug it off and be the confident, calm and composed self.

Would I go and ask for BTS' autographs?

No.

Why?

I just won't. They aren't my ultimate group, I can see them in company, and it just didn't feel right. The idea just made me feel more uncomfortable as I thought about it.

"You okay?" Yoori asked patting my hand that lay on the round table. I realised that I was thinking too much and came back to reality and nodded lightly and began chatting about how the ceremony might proceed and how eager we were for the 'New Best Group' to be ours. We wanted it, which new group didn't, right? Let's just see. ~ We've worked hard, done a lot, and it is fine if we don't win because I am willing to go to all lengths when it comes to hard work and dedication to be the best in what I do. We might not win, though I want it really bad. I want all of our efforts to pay after years and years of continuous practice and training. While chatting and waiting and praying in our brains, the ceremony began. It is a very good year for BTS. I admire their music and like it, but not enough to clap my hands off like I did for EXO.

The ceremony continued, laughter and applause filling the hall and many years of efforts and sleepless nights being justified in this moment when the host voiced out "The New Best Group MAMA Award this year goes to ...*long pause*... The Bullets." For the first time in a long time my head hung low as overwhelming emotions took over me. Finally! My eyes were teary. I knew this was just the beginning of the journey but this was also the first milestone of what I had desired for. I gradually stood up tearing up slightly as my eyes had turned pink and all six of us looked at each other and smiled goofily and tiny giggles and muffles light sobs erupted from our mouths and we were happy. This was happiness, in this moment. Everyone eyed us in admiration and we proceeded, one by one, to the stage platform, bowed and went to the mic. The manager had asked me to speak, so I will though nervousness came over for a split second. I looked across the room and EXO was cheering, standing on their place and everyone applauded.

"Uh.. uhuh" I trailed off as I began examining the award that I gripped in my hand.

"I will not deny that we had been looking forward to this moment. Each sleepless night and everything we gave up and held onto to be what we are today is going through my mind and all I can say to all of you is a simple thank you that I mean with all genuineness. Thank you so much for supporting us... family, friends, fans our caring manager and definitely Bighit. I thank the 5 other very talented girls that have led to today. This moment, right now, is magic. And I thank the universe for that." After I was done, I let the small tear forming at the edges of my eyes to land on my pinkie as I wiped it off. It was emotional. Not all 6 of us spoke but we expressed how much it meant to us.

"Congratulations on the win, Bullets" the host voice out and we bowed and shook hands with the hosts and other prominent figures that stood there. There was a commotion on the stage, I couldn't reason out why though.

"The Artist of the year award goes to BTS." I was disappointed. Yes, as much as I should be happy that another award went to BigHit, I just wanted it to be EXO. They deserve so much more. I'm internally shaking my head as to how blind and deaf people can be to not appreciate EXO. We were leaving the stage and bowing to the audience in the process while BTS was walking on the main platform, passing by us. I turned to my left to talk to Seokna and I felt something gripping my hair and pulling it back and I knew exactly what was happening. Out of reflex, since this has happened before, I extended my hands to my right to hold the person just onto my right to prevent the further disaster that I've been through before. I did not turn around because my hair would be pulled even more if I did so I talked while I looked away from him.

"Excuse me?" I heard while everything had stopped around us. BTS was receiving their award and Bullets had left the stage while I stayed there to seek a solution.

"My hair" I said as an attempt to indicate what was wrong to the annoyed somebody to my right. "If I move it'll be stretched and will hurt. Could you please untangle it from whatever they are looped around?"

"Do it yourself, lady." Hebegan moving away.

 

 

Word count: 1002

A relatively longer chapter~ I would like to know what you feel about it so please keep commenting.

Thank you for sparing your time.

Have a great day/ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i need some help. I have two plots in mind to proceed this fic. One deals with her hair being pulled by this mysterious person's blazer yet he doesn't help her, acting ignorant whereas the other deals with her seeking help from him and he doesn't help her- rather lets her fall though she could be helped... Such a jerk, i know. Let me know what version would you like :)


	5. Repercussions

"Excuse me?" I heard while everything had stopped around us. BTS was receiving their award and Bullets had left the stage while I stayed there to seek a solution.

"My hair" I said as an attempt to indicate what was wrong to the annoyed somebody to my right. "If I move it'll be stretched and will hurt. Could you please untangle it from whatever they are looped around?"

"Do it yourself, lady." He began moving away and they pulled my head back harder and all I could do was to grip him even more.

"Listen, the both of us will fall if you keep moving away. Just untangle it."

"I really don't understand you." And there he went. Throughout the chit-chat none of us was looking at each other so neither did he know what was happening nor did I know how to solve this problem. My head began being pulled back and instead I griped on my hair and pulled whatever it was looped around strongly so my head wouldn't hurt. My hair were strong and voluminous. And there I saw who that 'annoyed' person was. He was irritated, clearly visible. He then turned around and walked up to me.

"You're really clumsy for a 20 year old" he commented.

"And you're too strong headed for a 26 year old idol"

"I'm your sunbae"

"So shouldn't you help your hubae?"

"You should be respectful"

"A please, I think was sufficient and respectful enough for any human being to help someone else out"

"A proper explanation is something that should be expected from a human, unlike someone here, since other beings don't have any means to express and communicate to homo sapiens"

"You didn't just-"

"I just did. You should get a taste of your own medicine." He smirked. This is driving me crazy.

"Can't you just be courteous enough to help?"

"Can't you just use that annoying mouth to say what problem you have?"

I gasped at that. "I already told you! Can't you use that old wrecked brain of yours?"

"I'm so done with you."

"Walk away if you wanna fall"

"Huh. I'm not the clumsy one here" he smirked again as he walked past me.

"But definitely the ignorant one" I snickered and I pulled my hair, gripping them with my hands, again in a jerk and there he went. He fell. I walked up to him and bent, untangling my hair that had been attached to the sequence on his maroon velvet blazer's back. His mint green hair that sprawled through his forehead and the anger in his eye made him look like a fussy 5 year old who just lost his toy. I smiled lightly at the sight as I stood up.

"What happened?" he asked

"Too late to ask, sunbae." I giggled and left him on the stage as he was grasping on what just happened as he began standing up with the help of others on the stage.

"You should've helped Yoongi..." Pyuri said worrying.

"He talked really disrespectfully to me. I tried to prevent him from falling and he kept insulting me" as if I didn't duh-

"But what about the army? We just began blooming as a group and if they go against us we're done for." Oh crap.

"Give me a water bottle and hand-towel, hurry. Aishh my head hurts." I looked around in a frenzy and a staff gave it to me as I walked back on the stage. The entire BTS was there when he began moving back to the main platform. "Uh.. Sunbae?" all of them looked around and saw the water bottle I was handing out to him. He was pissed in actuality and it was evident. "uh... sorry I couldn't help you earlier, sunbae. My head really hurt because when you walked away my hair got pulled really strongly. It's luckily that I didn't fall but I should've helped you. I'm really sorry." I meant it all. My head does hurt. This has happened before and then even I had fallen on my butt and it would be just embarrassing and much worse I had fallen today with the knee length free-flowing dress of mine. Though I left him on the ground because he was acting like a jerk to me, I should've helped him. I feel guilty. He fell because of my hair and because I pulled.

He just kept glaring at me, firing bullets into me with the serious gaze of his. And right now my eyes began getting teary. Everyone was looking at us. I totally fucked this up. Time for the hell to begin has come. We remained immobile. We kept staring at each other as his gaze had managed to make my eyes get rid of two tears that traced down my face. RM walked from behind him and took the bottle and hand-towel in his hands, "It's alright. Suga have this and wipe your face. Nini, thanks for your help."

"I am really sorry Yoongi sunbae" and more tears.

I don't act cruelly. I am kind and gentle and nice to everyone. But i lost it this time and it turned to a big show. I dug my own grave so i should be ready for the consequences. Whatever he said was his thing, I should have controlled my cockiness and answers. Due to the pressure of the moment and the fear that embarrassing things would have happened I totally let go of my etiquette and decency. In the urgency of the moment, I just wanted to sort things out. I didn't want any of us to fall. The way he treated me got to my head and blurred my reasoning and now I'm crying over it. I'm done for. I won't be surprised if we get disbanded or I get thrown out or I get more haters than people who like me. My entire teenage would go into nothing. This is scary.

I instantly felt a grip on my hand from behind. Pyuri walked up to me and held my hand "Move Nini. Let's go. This isn't right. Don't apologise to people who wouldn't acknowledge it." I heard him huff in annoyance and we walked off the stage. I ran to the washroom after telling the other 5 that I will be fine and will take care of myself and cried. I never wanted things to turn out like this. This can't be. This has to be a dream. I shouldn't have said all that but wasn't that right... he did disrespect me and the fact that I was asking for help. Earlier this evening too he was annoyed. What had I even done? I really don't understand anything. This is gonna be a whole lot worse than a car wreck. I can feel it coming.

I quieted down when I heard a knock on the door of the washroom. "Yeah?" I asked.

"umm.. Nini-ssi?" I heard a male's deep, husky voice that I strangely recognised.

"Who is it?"

"There is a water bottle and hand-towel here. Please use them once you calm down. Things can happen. Don't let them worry you too much. There will always be good times and these will become memories and stepping stones. Good luck and stay strong. Hope to see you again."

It's Park Chan Yeol.

I washed my face and opened the door just to find him run away in a frenzy. I smiled to myself. There are good people too. I drank water and wiped my face and hands dry. My eyes were a tad puffy but good to go. Some makeup would hide that well and so I did it. I walked back to our table while BTS just left their stage after their heart-warming win of the greatest award that there is, for them or any one of us for that matter. I did not dare to look at anyone except for one person- Chanyeol. I looked over to his direction and he was looking at me and I nodded thankfully with a smile and he replied back with a nod, smiling. That simple gesture was just enough to warm me up and feel better. I looked over to the left after a while and saw RM sitting there. It is better that he's not in my view because I would have cried another river had that been the case. I just preferred to ignore the gossips that spread across the tables and the eerie silence that the table behind me was in, just like ours except for the occasional 'It's okay' from the rest of my members and the calming stroking Pyuri did on my arms. There are people that comforted me. There are good people too and I'm thankful for them. 

 

Word count: 1465

oops! yeah that just happened. some tea just got spilled. Yoongi acting like a jerk and Nini acting like the more ignorant one are the inception of a world war- well, tell me what you think about this and what do you think will happen next ;)

Thank you for sparing your time.

Have a great day/ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you can see the plot that i chose to continue with~


End file.
